<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver XVI (British GQ 2017) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102626">Adam Driver XVI (British GQ 2017) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's less smouldering, but just as much unnervingly direct eye contact. And color!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver XVI (British GQ 2017) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who haven't already learned this, Adam's eyes have central heterochromia; the central portion of his irises are warm browns, and the outer edges (considered the actual eye color) are hazel green speckled with amber. I can tell you from personal experience that it leads to lots of folks mistaking your eyes for different colors depending on what you're wearing, what the lighting is like, or even what mood you're in.</p><p>Like the previous piece, the reference for this is a photo from the 12 Dec 2017 issue of British GQ, and was captured by Matthew Brookes. I owe so many thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles">@AdamDriverFiles</a> for making an astonishingly HQ version of it available, which is what allowed me to see all those beautiful colors and patterns so clearly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xvi.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.</p><p>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>